trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ReformIncendiary
Be the Pacifistic Sgrub Winner Your name is KAYBER REDOAL and you are highly superior to every other troll as you have contributed to the CREATION OF A NEW UNIVERSE, which you haven't visited yet and possibly never will, as you are still in the MEDIUM doing whatever it is you're doing. Your trollTag is reformIncendiary and you type in a perfectly logical and ordinary manner. Examine Location Currently, you're in the Land of Canyons and Shores. It was Vassco Cortes's land up until she and the other trolls left at the end of the session. Her hive is still in the middle, but you haven't dared inspect it. That would be disrespectful. Do so anyway. What? That's absurd. Why would you inspect Vassco's hive? It would just be full of maps and her talonbeast consorts. But it's not like she's ever going to come back, so you might as well peek around for anything useful. No you were right, the talonbeasts have torn up just about everything in here it's a giant nest now. At least you know where to look for them now. Examine self. You have two horns, black hair, orange eyes, and a mysterious unknown blood color. But that's because you don't care about blood colour. You wear a fishnet shirt and baggy red pants adorned with straps and chains, and an X patch sewn over one knee. In your Dersite dreamself, you are exactly the same, only a little more tired-looking, which you find unusual, and your pants are purple with the X replaced with a Cresent Moon. Makes sense. Examine personality. You are a patient, friendly guy. This is mostly because you express your anger through musical mediums which are commonly frowned upon in troll society, but most of what makes you yourself is frowned upon by Troll Society, so it doesn't really matter. Slaying imps has also been a great way to expel anger, since you don't really have the supplies to make music anymore, though you could try to scrap things up from what remains of your hive. You're also pretty hopeless at being social. You elaborate on things that confuse most trolls and you're really, really terrible with relationships. The longest one you've got at the moment is a purely online based one in which you try to prevent a troll's anger from exploding. That's not really working out so well either, so you don't know what to do. Do so. Absolutely not. That would be a waste of your time. You already wasted enough heading over to Vassco's Hive and seeing what you could find. Finding the gate back to your Land and trawling through the remains of your Hive is absolutely out of the question. You're a busy troll. Examine Lusus. He's been dead a very, very long time. State trivial facts. * Kayber comes from Kerberus and Redoal is ReLoad slightly jumbled, you believe it is a reference to a Metrollica album title. Category:Tataudu Category:Other Blood Category:Troll Category:Male